


Доверие и честность

by Oleleka



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: По какой-то причине этот текст не выкладывала здесь.По заявке с СО-феста: I.XVII. Персонажи попадают под заклинание, обязывающее сутки говорить только правду. Всеобщее выяснение отношений и раскрытие секретов. Пейринги, юмор или ангст - на усмотрение автора.немножко АУ (как любой фик), ООС, PGперсонажи, скорее, ближе к книжнымвышло не совсем по заявке.немного юмора, чуть-чуть флаффа.





	Доверие и честность

Алек сбежал в свою комнату и, захлопнув дверь, тут же навалился на нее спиной, и облегченно выдохнул. Магическое заклятие, под которое они всей компанией попали накануне вечером, сделало последние часы невыносимыми. Сначала даже никто не понял, что случилось, пока не заметили, что стали вдруг до абсурда честными (Алек прекрасно жил, не зная о том, как Саймон постриг себе лобок в Средней школе… и как вообще тому пришло в голову рассказать именно об этом на фразу: «у всех есть тайны»?..). И если некоторым случившееся казалось забавным, Алек ничего веселого в этом не находил. Он, как мог, избегал других охотников, чтобы не вызывать подозрений и не растрепать о неудачной операции. И ему хватало совести не вынуждать всех «пострадавших» рассказывать секреты, а вот Иззи и Джейс решили использовать тактику – нападай первым. Алеку надоело отвечать на идиотские вопросы сестры: «А когда вы с Магнусом занимаетесь сексом, он пользуется магией или смазкой примитивных?», странные от Джейса: «А ты чем-нибудь натираешь наконечники своих стрел?», и случайные от матери: «Александр, надо было просто ответить, когда я звонила, почему ты этого не сделал?». Ошеломленное лицо матери, которая как будто не могла определиться – краснеть ей или бледнеть, когда Алек честно ответил, чем именно был занят в тот момент с Магнусом, стало последней каплей, и он сбежал.

Оттолкнувшись от двери, Алек подошел к кровати и улегся на нее прямо в одежде. Надо было сделать это сразу – спрятаться ото всех, как разумно поступил Магнус, а не пытаться сохранить видимость, что все нормально. Тот просто отправился домой под предлогом, что должен найти способ избавиться от заклятия правды, которое на них обрушила ведьма, преступившая Закон. А еще лучше – надо было просто уйти с ним, а не беспокоиться о сокрытии последствий и отчете... И только Алек подумал об этом, как зазвонил телефон.

– Привет, Магнус, – произнес он сразу же, едва приняв вызов.

– Привет, Александр, – ответил тот с улыбкой в голосе, и тут же сделал вдох, будто собирался еще что-то сказать, но промолчал.

– Магнус? – неуверенно окликнул Алек и посмотрел на дисплей смартфона, чтобы убедиться, что связь не оборвалась. 

– Я тут… Хотел спросить, как ты?

– Отвратительно, – ожидаемо честно ответил Алек. 

– И чем занят? Прячешь трупы родственников? – с наигранной надеждой спросил Магнус.

– Я в своей комнате. Лежу на кровати, – тут же ответил Алек, немного поерзав, чтобы устроиться поудобнее.

– Звучит, как начало секса по телефону, – игриво произнес Магнус, но Алек на это только фыркнул. 

– Я сбежал ото всех, чтобы не отвечать на их глупые вопросы, – вздохнул он. – И думаю о том, что надо было уйти с тобой, ты точно не стал бы выпытывать постыдные тайны из моего детства. 

Магнус тихо посмеялся и, опять помедлив, осторожно спросил:

– Спрашивают что-то слишком личное?

– Да, в том числе и о нас с тобой. И я не хочу говорить об этом.

– Я понял, – снова усмехнулся Магнус, и Алек невнятно промычал благодарность. – И что?.. 

Он снова замолчал, будто слов не мог подобрать – неслыханный для Верховного мага случай. Алек вдруг ясно понял, что Магнус просто не хочет задавать вопросы.

– Магнус, ты… – тоже начал он вопрос «не спрашиваешь чего-то, чтобы не узнать ответ?», но тут же осекся – нечестно было пользоваться влиянием заклятия. И, переведя дыхание, задал другой вопрос: – А чем ты занят?

– Разговариваю с тобой, – с облегчением в голосе ответил тот. Не только Алеку было сложно… 

– Честный ответ, – поддел он Магнуса и тут же уточнил: – Так могу я к тебе прийти?

– Конечно, – снова после странной заминки ответил Магнус и предложил: – Я открою для тебя портал, чтобы ты не попал в неловкое положение по дороге. 

– Спасибо... 

 

* * *

Через несколько минут Александр уже стоял посреди лофта Магнуса и чувствовал наконец, как исчезает тревога от постоянного ожидания, что о нем узнают нечто такое, о чем знать никто не должен. Магнус встретил его легкой нежной улыбкой и таким же поцелуем.

– Спасибо, – произнес он.

– За что? – непонимающе нахмурился Алек.

– За доверие, – пожал плечами Магнус, приблизившись еще на шаг и встав теперь вплотную.

Алек смущенно улыбнулся, поджав губы, и вздохнул, чтобы немного унять возникшее волнение. Бросив взгляд на стол, заваленный книгами, он поинтересовался:

– Как дела с поисками?

– Пока безрезультатно, – отмахнулся Магнус, отворачиваясь и отходя на несколько шагов. – Я решил сделать перерыв… И так как теперь я не один, то предлагаю…

– Посмотрим что-нибудь, – перебил Алек. – Из примитивных фильмов. Или сериал. 

Магнус удивленно оглянулся.

– Согласен, – кивнул он. – Если ты хочешь…

– Я не этого хочу. – Алек закрыл глаза, чтобы пережить собственный ответ, не видя лица Магнуса. – Но я со стыда сгорю, если придется честно отвечать на твои вопросы в постели. 

Магнус тихо посмеялся, вгоняя Алека в краску еще больше, но, к счастью, проявил благородство. 

– Постараюсь избегать неудобных вопросов и за нашим невинным занятием, – пообещал он. 

 

* * *

«Стар Трек» был удачным выбором. Магнус в этом и не сомневался, не смотря на скепсис Алека. Не «Сверхъестественное» же ему показывать. 

– Мне нравятся вулканцы, – произнес Алек после очередного эпизода. 

– Ну конечно, – хмыкнул Магнус, сидевший рядом и во время просмотра постоянно пялившийся на Алека с какой-то обеспокоенностью во взгляде, чего тот не мог не заметить. 

Сам Алек все больше нервничал, потому что в голове роились вопросы, которые он хотел бы задать, но боялся. Сначала у него и в мыслях не было поступать так же, как Джейс и Иззи, да и Магнус, разрешив ему прийти, тоже продемонстрировал свое доверие, и рушить его не хотелось. Как не хотелось и знать правдивые ответы о его чувствах. Но вдруг Алек так никогда ничего и не узнает, не решится спросить, а это заклятие давало такой шанс?..

– Даже забавно, – хмыкнул Алек. 

– Сериал?.. Да, он довольно забавный…

– Нет, я о том, что, оказавшись так близко к правде, страшно к ней прикасаться, – уточнил он несколько завуалировано. 

– Я не совсем понимаю, Александр…

Алек развернулся к Магнусу, садясь боком, чтобы смотреть в глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и заговорил, с каждым словом чувствуя легкость. С Магнусом вообще многое становилось гораздо легче. 

– Ты же тоже хочешь о чем-то спросить, но не хочешь знать ответы, да? Когда позвонил, ты что-то собирался сказать, но как будто передумал… И я тоже боюсь тебя спрашивать. Если честно… – Алек усмехнулся, – хотя сейчас по-другому не получится. Больше всего мне хочется знать, что ты ко мне чувствуешь, но боюсь услышать ответ. И не хочется спрашивать, потому что мы под действием заклятия и, возможно, ты не хотел бы отвечать, но если я спрошу…

– Александр, – перебил Магнус, – я должен тебе кое-что сказать… 

Алек глянул на него вопросительно и уже хотел отвести взгляд, но не смог. В глазах Магнуса было что-то такое, что вызывало неприятное чувство в животе. 

– Я снял с себя заклятие, – признался вдруг Магнус, Алеку потребовалась секунда, чтобы осознать это. Щеки тут же похолодели из-за отлившей от них крови, и сердце, пропустив удар, испуганно заколотилось. 

– Что? – машинально переспросил он.

– Я снял заклятие, – повторил Магнус. – Как только вернулся домой. Но оно не сложное, действие прекратится уже к сегодняшнему вечеру.

Повисло молчание, нарушало которое только шумное – почти паническое – дыхание Алека, с которым он никак не мог справиться. Они продолжали смотреть друг на друга – один с испугом, второй с все нарастающей тревогой. 

– Я не хотел пользоваться ситуацией, – тихо проговорил Магнус, но тут же вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, и грустно улыбнулся. – Мне стоит быть честным, чтобы быть на равных…

– Мы не на равных, – холодно произнес Алек, удивляясь собственной сдержанности. Ему казалось, что голос будет дрожать, если заговорит. – Моя честность вынужденная.

– Вот именно, – покачал головой Магнус и осторожно заглянул Алеку в глаза. – Мне остается только добровольная. Я должен был сразу же тебе обо всем сказать, но слишком большое искушение – знать правду. Но ты прав, оказавшись к ней близко, начинаешь опасаться... Боли и разочарования. И только я решился все же признаться, как снова засомневался – мне хотелось воспользоваться ситуацией и выяснить все, что меня беспокоит… А ты пришел ко мне, совсем не боясь того, что я могу о чем-то спросить. Ты просто доверился мне и говоришь только о том, что сам боишься спрашивать о чем-либо… Я тоже заметил, что ты осторожен в словах, и благодарен тебе за это. 

– Ты все равно смог бы соврать, – произнес Алек с толикой разочарования в голосе.

– Ты мне не дал и такой возможности, – улыбнулся Магнус. Алек чуть нахмурился и, наконец отмерев, отодвинулся. Магнус рефлекторно протянул руку, чтобы остановить его, но тут же отдернул ее. Алек не уходил, а переваривал все услышанное, и это было хорошим знаком.

– Я, наверное, напуган и запутался, – признался он так, будто анализировал. – Не знаю, как реагировать. Мне неприятно. И я немного злюсь, наверное. 

– А я, по правде говоря, не вижу разницы с тем, когда ты не под заклятием, – улыбнулся ему Магнус. - Уверен, что оно вообще на тебя подействовало?

Алек нахмурился еще сильнее – он разницу знал, но оставил эти слова без ответа. Магнус вздохнул и поднял руку, уже готовясь произнести заклинание, которое отменит ведьмовское, пока все не стало еще хуже. Но Алек вдруг перехватил его кисть, вынуждая опустить руку. 

– Александр?.. – недоуменно спросил Магнус. 

– Что ты хотел узнать? Я сказал тебе, о чем хотел спросить.

– У меня слишком много вопросов, – аккуратно ответил Магнус, не став высвобождать руку – тем более что Алек держал совсем не так, как делал бы разозленный человек, хотя в глаза и не смотрел. 

– Может, это твой последний шанс узнать правду, – сдавленно произнес Алек, замерев неподвижно, и по спине Магнуса пробежал холодок неприятного предчувствия.

– Всякую ерунду, в основном… – неуверенно начал он. – Но если ты разрешаешь один вопрос… Кто был в твоей первой сексуальной фантазии, когда ты был подростком?

Только спустя секунд десять – не меньше, Алек поднял взгляд и осоловело заморгал. 

– Что?..

– Твоя первая сексуальная фантазия, – повторил Магнус. – Кто в ней был?

Алек так стремительно и сильно покраснел, что Магнус забеспокоился, как бы у него кровь носом не пошла. Он отвернулся, сложил руки на спинку дивана и, уткнувшись в них лицом, пробормотал что-то невнятное. 

– Я не расслышал, Александр, – виновато произнес Магнус.

Тот глянул на него косо повлажневшими глазами и зло ответил:

– Джонатан Сумеречный охотник! Я читал историю и представлял, что я и он… Что мы стали парабатай и… 

– Неожиданно, – отреагировал после длительной паузы Магнус. – Но вполне объяснимо… Так значит, ты любил Джейса, фантазировал о Джонатане, о том, что вы парабатай… И в итоге мог перенести сексуальное влечение к фантазии на своего реального парабатай.

Алек поднял голову и уставился на него со смесью злости и недоумения. 

– Да я не... Ох ангелы, ты ужасен, – выдохнул он, снова пряча лицо. – И теперь я точно зол!

– Прости, родной, ты сам попросил, – невинно пробормотал Магнус и, чуть отодвинувшись, взмахнул рукой, проведя ладонью по воздуху, будто оглаживал его от головы до ступней, посылая теплую и «колючую» волну с очищающим от чужой магии заклинанием. Алек передернул плечами и больше никак не отреагировал.

– Я рассчитывал не на такое, – пробубнил он наконец, выдавая скорее свою обиду, а не злость. 

Магнус мягко улыбнулся, подаваясь к нему всем телом и зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Почти прижавшись губами к уху, он прошептал:

– На самый главный вопрос я получил сегодня неоднократный ответ и без всякого заклятия, Александр. А теперь мы можем поговорить о том, на что ты рассчитывал...


End file.
